


Denial

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Little Space, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Drop, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Alex straightened his back. Eyes didn’t leave John. “Do you know why you are about to punished, Jacky?” He took a step forward, reached up so he could tie his hair back.It was so hard to think, with the way Alex was looking at him, with the press of the plug inside of him.“Because I was bad?” he ventured, felt his shoulders slope.“Mmm. How specifically?” Stopped to stand right in front of John. Methodically rolled up his sleeves of the button down shirt he was wearing. The left arm first, then the right. John felt weak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joe_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Alex/gifts).



> These are adults in committed, loving, communicative relationship. All kinks have been negotiated and safe words are in play. Enjoy!

When John came home from work that Friday, Alex had beaten him there. Not a terribly unusual occurrence, but still one that gave John pause. He set his bag down by the front door, slipped off his shoes, placing them next to Alex’s beat up sneakers. 

“Jacky?” Alex called, his voice clear as a bell from the bedroom. John sighed, padded down the hall. Was hoping he’d get off easy, that Alex would want to go to dinner, maybe an early movie. As he entered the bedroom, knew instantly he would be getting no such thing. 

Alex, naked and spread out on the bed. Sneaky, stupid smile on his face. Two fingers knuckle deep in his own ass. Hair spilling over his shoulder. On the bed next to him, the bottle of lube, a cockring, and the unexpected glint of a condom, still in its shiny wrapper. 

“Welcome home baby boy,” Alex purred, lifted his chin and posed a bit. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

John sighed grudgingly, widened his stance and folded his arms. Tried to puff up a bit, stand strong, avoid the siren song of little space tugging at the edges of his brain. Since last night, when Lafayette left for his spa weekend with Adrienne, he’d been flirting with it all day. But this was an instance he needed to keep his wits about him, or before he knew it, he’d be following Alex like he was the fucking Pied Piper. 

Alex tossed his hair, his eyes sparkling. For a man who eschewed most beauty rituals and pampering (his comments about Laf’s spa weekend had been bordering on scathing) he sure knew how to look pretty when it worked to his advantage. John gritted his teeth. 

“You gonna make me wait, Jack?” he whined, lifted his hips. Pouted a bit. “I’m all ready, get _in_ here.” 

“Lafayette told me no coming,” John whined right back. “Not until he’s home on Sunday.” The directive had been issued as both a punishment and a challenge. Just the other night, they had been grocery shopping, and for the holidays the store had stocked some really exquisitely made wildlife plushies. John had begged for the white baby seal toy, had practically thrown a tantrum when Lafayette told him absolutely not, that Christmas was coming, he did not need another stuffie at the moment, and they had shopping to finish. The post Thanksgiving rush at the store had Lafayette on edge, and John’s bratting did not help. So, as punishment, Lafayette told him no coming while he was out of town, but also promised if he was good, and did as he said, he’d earn himself a treat.

John really wanted that damn baby seal.

“Now, usually, I’d say what Daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. But, I’m thinking we can still have some fun and you can be a good boy. What do you think?” John found himself nodding along, almost hypnotized. Alex tended to have that effect on him, more so when he was so vulnerable, so close to being little. 

“What do you need, Papi?” John asked, could hear the shift in his own voice, feel his limbs loosening, his body taking notice. Warmth flooding him. 

“There’s my good boy,” Alex praised, his smile lighting up his whole face. He beckoned John with his free hand. “Wanna feel you, baby boy. Want it hard and fast.”

John gulped. Knew this was what Alex was gunning for, that there would only be one reason he’d be laid out on the bed, fingering himself. “But...but if I fuck Papi, how can I still be good, still listen to Daddy’s directions?” he wondered aloud, played with his fingers nervously.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll help you. What do you think all this is for?” He gestured at the ring and the condom on the bed spread. Another sigh, and John joined him on the bed. Pulled off his own shirt, unzipped his pants. 

They kissed hurriedly for a few minutes, Alex slipping a hand deftly down the front of John’s boxer briefs. Gently coaxing him to full hardness, grip tight, achingly slow. John whined into his mouth, felt all lit up, as if it had been weeks and not just since last night that he’d gone without. 

“Here,” said Alex, offering him the condom. John frowned, carefully tore open the package. It had been a while and he needed to focus on rolling the latex down his length. Alex’s hand joined his, tugged the condom into place, then added the ring, fitting it snugly to the base of John’s cock. He whined in the back of his throat. Between the ring and the condom, he felt both keyed up and held back all at the same moment.

“I’m waiting,” Alex sang, drew his knees up a little further, spread himself a little wider. Face pinched in a pout, John rearranged himself, settled between Alex’s lush thighs. Fit himself in perfectly, pushed in, held himself still. Could feel Alex’s tightness, his warmth, the closeness. Absurdly, something a one night stand once said to him, years ago, sprung to his brain. _”Fuck condoms. Like wearing saran wrap on your tongue while trying to eat filet mignon.”_

It wasn’t _all_ bad, but with the ring as well, John felt stoppered. Denied. Grounded himself, braced his hands palms down on the bed spread. 

“Come on, baby boy, _move,_ ” Alex cajoled, pulsed his hips. John groaned, then drew back, thrust in slow, steady, careful. Alex threw back his head and growled in frustration. “Make me _feel_ it, come on. Are you this useless, that stupid? Dick me down, Jacky, or is your good-for-nothing little cock truly, actually worthless?”

“Papi,” John whimpered. Next thrust a little harder, but still tentative. “Papi, I’m trying…”

“I know, but you want to be good for Daddy, not pop off like a little slut. I told you, I got you. Now fucking _wreck_ me.” Alex dug his fingertips into John’s hips, pulled him in close. John wanted to be good, had to listen to Daddy, had to listen to Papi, had to do what they asked. Daddy said don’t come, Papi said fuck him hard. He could do both, he knew he could. Just had to focus. Teeth dug into his lower lip, he shut his eyes, and began fucking Alex, fucked him hard. Wanted his brain to float, not pay attention to how much he needed it, wanted it. Alex howled for it, arched his back, praised him, shifted, right there, right there, god, harder Jacky, come on. 

Papi didn’t let him stop for quite a while. Every time he got too close, Papi tugged at his balls, made him be still until he was ready again. By the time Papi had come the third time, John practically begged him for it to be over. “Please, Papi,” he blubbered, tears dripping off his face, splashing onto Alex’s stomach, streaked with sticky smears of cum. “Please, I can’t...it’s...I can’t…”

Alex grinned wickedly, flexed around John’s cock just to hear him yelp. “Alright, I guess I’m finished,” he said, John pulling free with a fresh sob. “But you’re not,” he added, grabbed John by his hair. Made him lick his stomach clean. “Don’t fucking waste a drop, slut.”

The rest of the evening passed in a haze. They cooked dinner, Alex refusing clothing other than his apron, just to torment John. Bending over enticingly to slide the homemade pizza into the oven. Stretching to reach something on a high shelf. Coming up behind him, his hips digging into John’s backside, as John made a salad. Every movement soft, sweet, calculated. 

After dinner, Alex wanted to watch a movie. They made it about 10 minutes in before Alex leaned over, snuck his hand down the front of John’s pajama pants. Wrapped his hand around his chubbed up dick, firm and unmoving. Just held him for the rest of the movie. John squirmed on the couch, but knew better than to ask Alex to let up. Knew it could be so much worse. 

***  
The next morning, Alex woke John by mouthing at his cock through his boxers, all wet lips and generous tongue. John whimpered, twisted in the blankets. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t, his morning wood was torture enough, but to have Alex sucking on him through fabric with no end in sight was a special kind of hell. 

When he finally got tired of that, they made breakfast together (Alex handled the pancakes, John fried the bacon and made fresh squeezed orange juice), then John headed to the gym while Alex put in some time at his favorite cafe so he could get some writing done. Coming home to the empty house was a bit jarring, John was so used to both of his boyfriends’ loud and homey presence on the weekend afternoons, that it took him a moment to ground himself. 

John wanted to be really good, was feeling especially productive, his little space slightly dulled, so he decided to knock out a few chores. Laundered all the the bedding in the house and made the beds up. Got out the swiffer duster and cleaned the ceiling fan blades. Replaced all the scented bulbs in their air freshener plug ins. Straightened the shoe rack, watered the plants, unloaded the dishwasher. After his fit of productivity, John decided he had earned some down time, and let the weight of his little space descend just a bit more. When Alex finally joined him, he found John in the living room, working through a picture in one of his coloring books, colored pencils arranged neatly on the coffee table in rainbow order.

“Everything ok?” Alex asked gently, not wanting to startle him.

“Papi’s home!” John greeted, looking up from his coloring. “Everything is a-ok!” He set down the sky blue colored pencil in his hand so Alex could wrap him in a hug. 

“What have you been up to all day, sweetie? Place looks great. Smells good too.” Kissed the top of John’s head, who then scrambled to crawl into his lap without setting down his coloring book.

“Cleaned some. Did some chores. Wanted Daddy and Papi to come home to a clean house.” 

“Well you did an excellent job, sweetie,” Alex affirmed, kissed him again. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh! Ohhh, what?” John asked, finally putting down his coloring book so he could nuzzle Alex. “What’s my surprise?”

Hitching a playful grin, Alex went to stand up. “Get your shoes and your coat, babe, and you’ll find out.” 

The surprise turned out to be tickets to see _Coco_ at the dine-in movie theater. John and Alex shared a plate of nachos and then John dug into some chicken fingers and a salted caramel milkshake while enraptured by the movie. John was so excited, so into the film, he had trouble sitting still, was squirming and fidgeting in his seat, squeezing Alex’s hand, kicking his legs. By the end of the movie (which made both of them ugly cry), he was practically vibrating he had so much energy.

“I loved it, loved it so much!” he exclaimed, arm swinging as he held Alex’s hand down the street. “Are you...was it ok we saw it without Daddy?” 

Alex nodded, squeezed his hand. “I already spoke to him. He thought it was a great idea, and knew you might want to see it again anyway.”

“Yeah, when Daddy comes home we’ll go again,” John said seriously. Already his mind was buzzing, thinking about the colors in the movie, the saturation of the hues on the screen, his fingers itching to pick up a paint brush, his pastels, his tablet, his--

“Earth to Jacky,” Alex teased, tugging on his hand to grab is attention. “I asked if you wanna Facetime with Daddy when we get home? He has time before his--” here, Alex sighed, rolled his eyes, “--next appointment.” 

“Yeah! Wanna talk to Daddy, that sounds good!” Between the movie and the prospect of getting to Facetime with Laf, John was practically bounding down the street the rest of the way home. 

Once upstairs, settled in Alex’s lap, iPad in hand, Laf picked up on the second ring. 

“Hello my darlings!” he greeted, waving at them from a hotel suite. 

“Your face looks weird,” Alex said suspiciously, eying the screen. “Please tell me that Adrienne did not talk you into Botox…”

Adrienne’s face appeared over Laf’s shoulder, her eyebrows drawn into a frown. “I would do no such thing, Alexander,” she snapped. “While I do think age prevention is key, he is still a bit young for Botox. Next year perhaps…”

“I did not get the Botox, mon chou,” Lafayette said gently. “Just a chemical peel, nothing invasive.”

“Designed for extra exfoliation and to bring vibrancy back in the skin,” Adrienne added. Her own cheeks had a bit of a rosy glow to them as well. 

“Ah yes, spending hundreds of dollars for them to rub chemicals on your face. What’s your next appointment, Laf? A bath with leeches for circulation improvement? Sandblasting your taint?” 

“A mineral springs mud wrap,” Lafayette admitted, drawing another eye roll from Alex. 

“You are paying. People. To put mud. On you. Come home, I can do that for free!”

Adrienne said something in stiff French, now off screen, to which Alex replied rapidly, sounding waspish. John finally cut in, getting impatient.

 

“Papi, we didn’t call Daddy so you could be mean about his vacation,” John pouted. “I wanted to tell him about _Coco_.”

Hearing the notes of smallness in John’s voice, Laf’s face softened. He said something in French to Adrienne, and there was the click of the door shutting. “Adrienne will wait for me at the treatment room. Tell me, little one, how you are.” 

“I am ok, Daddy. I miss you. Papi took me to see _Coco_ , it was really really good. I want to see it again with you when you come home.”

“Of course we shall do that.”

“The animation is soooo pretty, and I really liked the music, oh and the story!”

“I simply cannot wait,” Laf said seriously, and Alex hugged John tighter. John appreciated the small gesture, in that moment missed his other boyfriend so much, the extra contact was needed. “Now, Alexander, how has our boy been? Has he been following my instructions?”

Alex snorted a laugh. “Absolutely.”

“I haven’t come,” John said quietly, blush heating his cheeks. 

Daddy asked Papi a question in French, and Papi’s answer made Daddy chuckle. 

“Is Papi being nice to you, sweet thing? Or is he being mean and teasing you?”

“Um…” John didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want Papi to get in trouble. That would be bad. “A little bit of both. He teased me some last night, and this morning, but then he took me to the see the movie and was very very sweet.” 

Lafayette fixed Alexander with his intense gaze, and John practically could feel the laser heat from it, even though Laf was hundreds of miles away. “Alexander,” he said in a warning tone.

“What?” Alex sounded defensive. “I haven’t been that mean! Just, you know, making things interesting. So he’ll be even more excited when you get home tomorrow night.”

“Just be careful,” Laf said sternly. “And do not skimp on his aftercare, mon chou.”

“You know I won’t,” Alex said sweetly, smirking. Under the sweetness, John heard a note of danger. Instantly, he knew he was in trouble. 

“Alright my darlings. Continue to be good. I miss you both, and love you! I will see you tomorrow!” 

“Love you too,” John and Alex both echoed, and Alex hung up the Facetime call. Tense silence hung thick and heavy. John was still, not wanting to make things worse. 

“Color check?” Alex said softly, not sounding like his usual self. He sounded in charge, calm, and a little cold. 

“Papi, I--” John began, but Alex held up his hand to quiet him. 

“Color. Check,” he repeated. His firm, solid voice sent a shiver through John. Even when Alex was domming him, he didn’t sound like _this_ , so steady. 

“Green,” John said softly, and it was true. Any fear of what punishment Alex had in store dissolved. The authority there, the power, it swept over him, raced through his veins, and he knew in this instant he’d do whatever Papi asked of him. He wanted...needed...to please. To be good. He shivered again.

“Go to our room. Undress. Sit on the edge of the bed. I will be there in just a few moments.” 

Nodding eagerly, John scrambled off his lap, clambered to the bedroom. Stripped as quick as he could, tossing his clothes into the hamper. He perched on the edge of the bed, nervous and excited to see how this would play out. Normally, when Alex dommed him, his persona was light and playful. He had a mean edge, but unpredictable. Chaotic. Just in the few moments since calling Laf, he’d morphed. Powerful, steady, purposeful. Even now, as he strolled into the bedroom, not even looking at John as he entered the walk in closet. 

When he returned, Alex placed the two items he held on the bed next to John. Silicone plug, baby blue, one of their medium sized ones. Bottle of lube. He stepped back, folded his arms. 

“You know what to do,” he said simply. Waited. 

John gulped back any sass he might have had. Picked up the lube, coated his fingers. Went for efficiency, fingered himself open, burning with shame when he noticed how intently Alex watched him. Slid the plug in, making a small embarrassing noise as it settled inside of him. 

Alex straightened his back. Eyes didn’t leave John. “Do you know why you are about to punished, Jacky?” He took a step forward, reached up so he could tie his hair back. 

It was so hard to think, with the way Alex was looking at him, with the press of the plug inside of him. 

“Because I was bad?” he ventured, felt his shoulders slope. 

“Mmm. How specifically?” Stopped to stand right in front of John. Methodically rolled up his sleeves of the button down shirt he was wearing. The left arm first, then the right. John felt weak. 

“Told Daddy...told Daddy you were mean.” 

“Told Daddy I was mean,” Alex repeated. Sarcastic. Still steady. Planted his hands on his hips. “I’m not completely convinced you understand what ‘mean’ even is.” 

“But Papi! Daddy asked, and I can’t lie, I had to tell him, you did tease me, last night and this morning.”

“And that was mean?” Alex asked softly. 

John didn’t know how to answer, so the question hung like fog in the air. 

“Well. Since I am mean. I am going to continue to be _mean_. And I will explain each step of this to you, since I know your simple little mind can’t always comprehend things once we get started. Remind me of your color, Jacky.” 

“Green. Green, I promise Papi, I can take it, I want to be good, I’m sorry Papi, I didn’t mean to tattle.”

“First thing, since you want to act like a bad little brat, I’m gonna spank you like one. Then, after your bottom is nice and warmed up, I’m gonna wreck your slutty little hole. Then, I’m plugging you back up, so I can be inside you all night. How well you behave during this will determine whether or not I lock your dick up at bedtime. Do you understand?”

It felt like his heart was in his throat, beating so hard he almost choked. As Alex listed each step of the punishment, the heat rose in his cheeks, and he squirmed on the bed spread. Between the explanation of his impending punishment and the presence of the plug, he was half hard, skin tingling. Alex came and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Over my knee, Jacky,” he ordered quietly. “Quicker than that, before ten becomes twenty, and I get the cock cage.” 

John draped himself across Alex’s lap, face down. Alex sat back far enough on the bed that John could rest his cheek on the duvet. He hesitated on where to put his hands, but Alex simply gathered his wrists together and held them tight to the small of his back. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” he whispered, voice like honey. John gulped a breath of air, the tension of the moment making his hair stand on end. 

“I’m ready, Papi.”

“Count.” 

Number one cracked like a whip, more sound than feeling. Number two had a bit of bite to it, enough to bring John fully to the present. Numbers three and four made his skin sing. Alex put some force into number five, drawing a quick yelp from John. 

“You’re halfway, darling. Five more.”

“Papi, it hurts,” John groaned, wondering whether his face or is ass was burning brighter. He squirmed in place, testing Alex’s grip, moaning a bit when the head of his cock rubbed against Alex’s pant leg. 

“I know it does. It’s supposed to, it’s a punishment. You were bad, remember?”

John nodded, his curls brushing into his face and on the duvet.

“I want to hear you say it, Jacky.”

“I was bad,” John choked out. 

Alex hummed, rubbed his hand lightly over John’s bare ass. “Tell me how much you deserve these last five.”

“Please, Papi, please, I deserve them. I need them. I need you...need to you spank me. Because I’m bad.”

“Count.” 

Number six knocked his breath out of his lungs, choked on the words “Six, thank you Papi.” Alex landed seven right over his crack, slamming the plug in deeper, tingeing the pain with a jolt of pleasure. Slight pause before number eight, which hurt enough to make John’s eyes water. On number nine, the tears spilled. From the pain, from the humiliation, from how small he felt draped over Papi’s lap, hands useless, every cell in his body on fire, he was bad, so _bad_....

“Ten, thank you Papi,” John sobbed, Alex’s hand cracking over his bottom, with a sense of finality. Instead of pulling away, or lifting him up to hug and kiss him like Daddy would, Alex placed his thumb on the base of the plug and pressed. John howled in surprise, the spark of white hot pleasure stealing his breath. 

“I got you,” Alex breathed, rolled so they could lay together on the bed. John hiked a leg over Alex’s hip, nestled in the crook of his arm. Basked in the warmth there, the wonderful protection of Papi. Alex let him cuddle and cling for just a few breaths, the palm of his hand cupping his bottom, where his skin glowed. “You were so good, Jack, taking your spanking like that. My brave, beautiful boy.” 

John brightened under Alex’s praise, snuggled a bit closer. “Wanna be good, Papi,” he whispered. 

“I know you do, sweetheart. And we’re not done. Having you across my lap like that, seeing you take your punishment _so well_ really worked me up.” Alex took John’s wrist, guided his hand to between his legs. Let him feel where his pants tented.

A groan of anticipation rumbled from John. He flexed his hand, gripped Alex through the fabric of his pants. “Papi,” John said simply, his voice conveying a sense of wonder, of expectancy, of mischief. Like they shared a wonderful secret. 

“Yeah, baby boy. I’m gonna give you what you need.” Reached down to undo his belt, unzip his fly, shove his pants off his hips. “Gonna raw that pretty hole until you cry, until you _beg_ me to stop.” With one hand, he snagged the bottle of lube, deftly dribbled some onto his dick. Shifted so he could lay over John, spread his legs. John was loose, and obedient, watched him with trusting eyes. 

With a slick pop, Alex slid the plug free, loved how John’s eyes fluttered, his whole body seemed to relax. “Good boy,” Alex praised, took himself in hand. Pressed in with a complete lack of patience, just dug in as deep as he would fit, rocked John with the force of him. “How’s it feel?” 

John pouted a bit, lifted his hips, tried to get Alex to move. “B-big, Papi,” he whined. “Big...but good.” His own dick twitched, the frustrating stillness, the laser focus of Alex’s attention, turning him on past comprehension. Alex spied this, a wicked grin spreading across his face. 

“Oh no. No, no, no. What is _this_?” he cajoled, tapping John’s flushed cock gently, drawing his attention. “Are you _hard_ , Jacky? Are you _excited_ by Papi’s dick inside of you?”

“Nnng,” said John, head falling back. Eyes floating shut. 

“Poor lamb,” Alex continued, drew his hips back. Pushed back in, slow stroke, matched the cadence of his words. “You poor, sweet thing. It’s so obvious how much you want it, but alas. _Daddy said no._ And with Daddy not even here, this ass, this dick, fuck, _all of you_ , belongs me to.”

Another slow course of his hips, tracing a smooth path, back then forward again, splitting John, making him whimper and sniffle and shift to accommodate. A few more strokes, measured, easy, almost kind. He retreated once more, admired the way John’s ass, glowing a nice peachy color, looked so pert and pretty with just the tip of Alex’s dick stuck in him. 

Pause.

Then Alex abandoned all gentleness, slammed himself deep, the headboard of the bed rattling against the wall. John yelped in surprise, shifted to adjust the angle, found himself pinned to the mattress.

“Tell me, slut,” Alex snarled, shift in mood like a sharp bend in a highway. “Tell me who owns you.”

“You!” John choked out, clenched around Alex, couldn’t help it, felt like his body was hardly under his control anymore, that he was no longer acting, just reacting. Rabbit hole of sensations. “Papi owns me!” 

Alex fucked him harder. The bed rocked back and forth. Beat a quiet tattoo against the wall. “And this ass? Who owns that?” 

“You...do…” Tears welled in John’s eyes. “I’m Papi’s slut.”

“Mmm. That’s right sweetheart And I love fucking this ass that belongs to me. Love how tight and warm you feel. Love when you squeeze my dick. Feels so fucking _good_.” 

Hands came to tug on John’s hips, pull him to a steeper angle, push him deeper in the mattress. A tear slid down his cheek. Alex spied this, slowed his pace, brought his hand to cup John’s cheek. Thumbed the tear away. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked. “Does it hurt?”

“No, Papi,” John whined. “Feels good...so good. But I can’t come!”

Alex’s eyes flashed, and he grinned. “Maybe, if you ask real nice, something can be arranged.”

Conflicting desires flashed through John. On one hand, with how turned on he was, it was hard to think of anything he wanted more in that moment than to come. For Alex to wrap his hand around his dick, rub him root to tip, match him stroke for stroke until he popped off, finishing together. 

On the other hand, Daddy said no, and the thought of displeasing Daddy made his tummy hurt. 

“But Daddy said--”

Alex cut him off by snatching a fistful of John’s hair, yanking. “Daddy’s not here,” he sneered. “And we have already established that you, this thick ass, and this pathetic excuse for a cock belong to me, and if I want you to come, you’ll come. _Comprende_?”

“Yes,” John sobbed. Alex relaxed the grip on his hair. 

“Good boy. Now, beg me to let you come.”

 

John took in a gulping breath, steeled himself. “Please let me come,” he said in a small voice. Squeezed his eyes shut, didn’t want to start crying again. 

“You can do better,” Alex sang. “Don’t make me wait.” 

“Please, Papi, please. I’ve been good, I want...please let me come, I’ll do anything.”

Alex resumed fucking him, slow and rhythmic. “Anything, huh? Seems like I already have what I want from you.”

“Please, Papi.”

“But what about Daddy?” Alex mocked. “Daddy said noooo. No coming until he’s home.” He paused again. He had his mean face on. Mean and thinking. “Say that you don’t care what Daddy says, and I’ll really believe you then.”

John felt the blood drain from his face. He had to obey Daddy, but he also had to obey Papi. And Papi was here, right in front of him, waiting to hear him. Licked his lips. Used his quietest, most timid voice. Shut his eyes as if he could hide from the words. “I d-don’t care what Daddy said… Please let me come, Papi.”

Alex paused again, grew very still. 

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

John’s voice filled the room. His eyes flew open.

Alex was holding his phone, playing a recording of his words, triumphant look in his eyes. 

“What’s Daddy gonna say when he hears this?” he wondered. 

“You...you can’t play that for him!” John wailed, feeling panicky. “He’ll be mad, Papi, please, please don’t! Please!”

Brown eyes glinting with mischief, Alex thumbed the app closed, set his phone on the nightstand. 

 

“I think...I think if you can continue to be good for me, baby boy…” He squeezed John’s cock, made him squirm. “Daddy will never hear that, hear how _bad_ you were…”

“Please,” John squeaked. Was hard to say if he was playing into the fantasy, of Alex ratting him out to Lafayette, or actually worried. As much as he pretended to be scared the thought of Daddy punishing him for being bad, being disobedient, it _seduced_ him, thrilled him at the same time. He pulsed his hips up to meet Alex’s strokes, the fire in his belly rising. “Please don’t tell. Please, Papi.” He sounded pathetic, he knew, but he was dizzy off it. The begging, the whole act of being broken down. At Papi’s mercy. 

“You still wanna come, baby boy?” Alex breathed, nuzzled the side of his head. Changed up his stroke pattern, digging in deep and straight back, aiming for (and finding) John’s prostate with ease. 

“Uh huh,” John sniffled. Turned his eyes, big and wet, to Alex. Tried to look helpless. “Please.” 

Alex smiled, and his eyes glowed with kindness. He wrapped his hand around the base of John’s cock, firm grip. Squeezed slightly. Leaned close to John, put his lips to his ear. Warm breath whooshing over his neck and ear, raising goosebumps on John’s arms. 

John tried to wait patiently, felt his hips twitch. Made a small, needy sound. 

“Nope.” Alex nipped at his earlobe. “Too bad for you, Jacky, I’ve changed my mind.”

And before John could fully process his words, he was being fucked, fucked hard, fucked fast, fucked until the tears flowed. He knew he was crying hard, so he gulped out “Green!” for Alex to keep going, but at the same time his brain practically shorted out, he was so close, so close yet so far, with Papi squeezing him like that, holding him tight, holding him, fucking him, never stopping. 

With an indulgent groan, Alex’s hips stuttered, and John felt the tell-tale flood of warmth, the familiar sensation of being filled. Alex collapsed on top of him, hugged him round the shoulders, kissed his cheek. 

“Good boy,” he panted, and hearing those words was almost as nice as coming. 

Almost.

John sniffled, rocked his hips, tried to get something from Alex, but he just drew his hand away and chuckled to himself. 

“Hold still,” he coaxed, and John obeyed, hoping against hope if he continued to be good Alex would change his mind. But instead of relief, he received the all-too-familiar press of the plug. He supposed he should be grateful Alex chose a pliant, silicone model instead of glass. Biting back a complaint, he huffed quietly to himself, blinked his tears back.

“Hey, shhhh… You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Alex praised, rubbed a comforting path up and down John’s bicep. 

John said nothing in reply, just let himself be held. Despite the out of control feeling deep in his core, the distraction, the desperation, the love and warmth from Papi felt good, and he wanted to curl up in it. They lay there for a while, could hear Papi speaking softly to him, in Spanish, quiet and calm. The desperation relaxed a bit, unclenched in his gut, and he grew drowsy. 

Too soon, Alex was rousing him from his stupor, tugging on his arm. 

“Don’t wanna,” John whined, tried to cuddle into the blankets, wanted to hide, wanted to be held, mostly wanted to sleep so he could wake up and Daddy would be home and Papi would be sweet to him, and then they could make him feel good, he could come…

“Bath time, baby boy,” Alex reminded him. Gently. Another whine, but John gave in, let Alex lead him to the bathroom. 

“Daddy carries me,” he pointed out, a tad bit petulant. Alex chuckled, motioned for John to sit at the edge of the tub while he fiddled with the taps. 

“And if I lifted weights all day instead of working, I could carry you too,” he joked, but without any heat. 

“He doesn’t lift weights _all_ day,” John countered, still pouting. He tried to tell himself he was ok, that even if he was small and still horny and really missed Daddy, he was ok, he was ok, he was ok…

“Hey,” Alex said. He was in the water now, Alex wringing out a washcloth. He dabbed at one of John’s cheeks. “You did so well, sweetie. Can’t wait to tell Daddy tomorrow how you’ve been such a good boy all weekend.”

John chewed on his bottom lip. Didn’t trust himself to speak, knew he might cry, or start begging, or whine some more, all things that might get him in trouble, that might make Papi take it back. Say he was a bad boy, not good anymore. 

Instead, he let his eyes drift shut. Inhaled the steam. Let Papi wash him clean. Accepted every kiss, every touch, gratefully.

Wanted to be a good boy. 

***

John was quiet while Alex went through the motions of the rest of his aftercare. He mixed up the steps, after braiding his tried to put on John’s pajamas, the flannel ones with the snowflakes, totally forgot to lotion his skin, and it wasn’t until John was muttering about being dry and itchy that Alex remembered. Had to coax John out of his jammies, rub the cream into his skin, perhaps rushing a bit. 

By the time Alex set a mug of apple cider and a plate of vanilla bean macarons, John’s lower lips was trembling again, eyes brimming with tears. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Alex looked suddenly anxious. “Is it cuz I fucked up the steps?” 

John stared at his cookies on the red plate. Willed himself not cry. Shook his head slowly. “No Papi. S’ok, you...you did it all.” It wasn’t that exactly. He was thinking about if Daddy were there, how he’d have a bowl of cereal. That the cookies were good, wonderful even, but he wanted Cheerios and Daddy would have known that without him having to say, it wasn’t that Papi was doing it wrong, it’s that it was different, and maybe if things were easier, if he had been allowed to come, if didn’t have to have a spanking too, the cereal wouldn’t matter, or he’d be able to tell Papi, but instead everything felt a little off, a little strange. 

So he just munched his cookies in silence, perched in Papi’s lap. Sipped his cider. 

When his snack was done, Papi asked him what movie he wanted to watch. “No movie,” John said softly. “Want Papi to read to me.” And Alex’s face softened, this was something he was good at, better than even Lafayette. They have been working their way through the illustrated version of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , and had just gotten to the chapter where Harry’s Nimbus 2000 had been destroyed, and John was eager to hear what happened next. He was content to drift in Alex’s arms, listen to the ebb and flow of his voice as he read, examine the colorful illustrations despite how heavy his eyelids felt. As the chapter concluded and Papi shut the book, John felt himself growing heavy again. Nestled his face in the pillow. 

“Ok Jack,” Alex said, the tiniest hint of impatience creeping into his voice. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you? Was my aftercare really that...bad?” 

“No!” John said suddenly. Definitely didn’t want Papi to feel bad, think he messed up aftercare. He actually felt settled in that respect; reading Harry Potter calmed him, the cider and cookies were warm in his belly, and his skin felt clean and soft and he was cozy in his jammies. No, the problem now was-- “I wanna be good, Papi,” John sniffled. “Don’t wanna be a bad boy.”

Alex’s gaze softened, and he hugged John in close. “Baby boy, I told you. You _were_ good, _are_ good.”

“You said that, but...but…” John blushed, dropped his eyes. “What about tonight?” 

“What about tonight?” Alex repeated, looking puzzled. 

“I’m...I’m… What if…” John squirmed in the sheets. Just talking about it, thinking about, had his cock starting to thicken in his PJs. “Daddy said don’t come. Papi said don’t come. But what if when I’m sleeping I can’t help it?” 

Alex let the question hang in the air for just a moment while he considered. John shied under his gaze, his eyes practically burning him. Could almost hear the gears turning in Alex’s brain.

“I have an idea,” he said finally, softly. Hand firm and warm on John’s hip. “But, first I gotta know your color, sweetie.” 

“Green still. Promise.”

“Mmmkay. Wait here.” John sat in tense silence while Alex was gone. Heard Papi rummaging in the walk in closet. For a second John was nervous, but his nerves quickly gave way to aroused anticipation. That’s where the toys were, and maybe Papi was going to help him, was going to make him feel good. 

Instead, Papi emerged from the closet, holding a padlock in one hand, some kind of clear plastic in the other. 

“Oh,” John whispered. “Oh no, Papi… Please…”

“Please what?” Alex asked sternly. Laid the device on the bed, unsnapped the padlock. The clear plastic thingy was one of the cock cages, designed to wear for longer than a few hours. Papi bought it months and months ago, and had fitted it to John the day it was delivered. Never actually used it on him for longer than a few hours, but threatened to sometimes. It had some weird robot sounding name, CB5000 or something like that. 

“Papi gonna lock me in the cage?” John whimpered. 

Alex’s mouth curled into a lopsided smirk. “Didn’t you ask for my help, Jacky? Don’t you want to be a good boy?” 

John nodded. Twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands. It did make sense. If he had on the cage when he slept, he’d be good, he wouldn’t come by accident. And he trusted Papi, knew if he safeworded Alex would fix everything in a heartbeat. 

Alex noticed John wrestling with the idea, so he hooked his arm around John’s shoulders, kissed the top of his head. “Trust me, baby boy. This will help. You’ll sleep, you know you’ll follow the rules, and as soon as Daddy is home in the morning, I’ll hand him the key. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good,” John admitted. “I’m green, Papi. I can do this.” 

“My good, good boy,” Alex praised, his grin lighting up his whole face. Carefully pushed John’s pajama pants off his hips. John lay back, as still as possible, watched Alex. Hands soft on his cock, gently slid the chastity device in place. Ring around the base of his dick. Fit the cage over his head and shaft, flesh pushing against the cool plastic. Slid the pins into place. Click of the padlock, metal on plastic on skin. Alex pulled his pants back up, covered him back up. John made a small sound in his throat, curled into Alex’s arms. 

“Papi,” he sniffled. Shifted his hips, tried to adjust. The weight of the cage was so present. He rolled onto his side, even closer to Alex. “Papi, may I sleep now? Please?”

“Of course,” Alex said soothingly. Rubbed his back. “Let me just put the key away, ok honey?” John knew the back up keys were in the closet, but didn’t watch where Alex hid the main key. John knew himself, knew he wouldn’t cheat, that he would be good, continue to be good, and that he would not see the key again until the morning when it was in Daddy’s hand. 

He cuddled closer to Papi, hugged Pokey to his chest, fell asleep to the feeling of Papi combing his fingers through his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a struggle. John woke up, confused for a second about why he felt the way he did, the memories of the night before crashing back quickly. The tight feeling in his groin from his locked up dick, the indescribable sensation of his ass stuffed with the plug. He squirmed in the bed sheets, whined until he had Papi’s attention. Alex set aside his laptop, peered at John over his reading glasses. 

“Need something, Jacky?” he prompted. Smoothed his hand over the bedspread.

“Papi,” John whined. Twisted in blanket, blinked up at Alex. “Papi, I need you…”

Alex laughed, just a hint of cruelty in his voice. “Oh sweetheart, it’s not me you need, so much as you need to get off. Am I wrong?”

John huffed, snuggled closer. “No, Papi, I need you, need _you_ , please…”

“Is that so?” Alex hummed. Wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder, pulled him closer. “So then if I want to just unplug you, use your ass until I cream, then plug you back up until Daddy gets home, all the while leaving your pathetic little cock locked away, you’d be ok with that?”

Swallowing nervously, John made a noncommittal sound. On one hand, his balls positively ached from being teased and not being allowed to come for two days. On the other hand, attention from Papi was always good…

“If that’s what Papi wants,” John said sweetly. Alex groaned, let his hand slide down John’s back, stroked his soft skin. 

“Papi _does_ want,” Alex growled. Hand snaked into the back of John’s pajama bottoms. Cupped the smooth skin of one ass cheek. Pressed at the base of the plug, making John whimper, his eyes tear up when his cock twitched in its bonds. “Papi wants his baby boy to ride his dick this morning, can you do that sweet thing?” His hand now on his thigh, gripping the muscle and meat there. “You wanna bounce on Papi’s dick?” 

John nodded, looking as eager as he could muster. He swung a leg over Alex’s lap, went to climb into position, but Alex held up a hand to stop him, pull him into a kiss. “As tempting as this is,” Alex said softly, playing with his hair, “I just looked at the time. We gotta go meet Laf at the airport, right?”

“I’ll be quick,” John promised. “I swear, I’ll do you quick Papi, please.” Notes of desperation crept into his words. 

Alex looked at his boyfriend for a long, careful minute. In reality, he’d done a number on John, pushing him to various limits throughout the weekend. “Jacky, you are so good, so sweet. But, not only do we want to make sure we’re on time to meet Daddy, you need to save some of your energy for when we get home, right?”

John thought about this for a second, then nodded. “Ok Papi, that sounds good.” They shared one more kiss before John rolled away, followed Alex into the shower. John thought (mistakenly) for a moment Alex might remove the cage. Instead, Alex whispered what a good boy he was, backed him up against the marble wall and kissed him softly while washing him with the bath poof. John practically purred under the attention, was almost able to forget his current predicament.

Almost.

Let Alex unplug him, wash him so he was clean as possible. Tried not to show how sensitive he was when Alex traded the soft, silicone plug for a smaller one made of steel. Told him the steel matched the look of the cage better, and Daddy did so appreciate the aesthetics of such a set up. 

Begrudgingly, John agreed. Silently willed the morning to pass faster. 

***

The subway ride over to Laguardia was an exercise in patience for John. In addition to being keyed up from the cage, the plug, and Alex’s teasing attention all morning, he’d also been persuaded into wearing something...extra special. Underneath the layers of his wool peacoat and cashmere sweater and soft brushed twill pants, he had on a new thong, in lavender leavers lace. The silky material hugging his body, cupping his encased dick, string of the thong splitting his cheeks, pushing up against the base of the plug. The combination was driving him a little crazy, the softness of the panties contrasted against the aches of his worn-out body. Alex’s eyes on him like lasers, the silent communication between them. Crackled like lightning. 

“Everything ok, Jack?” Alex checked in. 

John uncapped some lip balm, nodded. “Excited to see Laf,” he said. _Excited to get home, get all these clothes off, let Daddy and Papi dote on him, love on him the rest of the day…_

At their stop, Alex took his hand, led him through the crowd so they could wait for Laf in the arrivals lobby. To John, it felt like forever, standing in the airport, watching dozens of people walk by, hoping every person that came down the escalator to baggage claim was him… 

_Get a grip, Jack, it’s only been a weekend…_

“Mon chou! Mon cher! My darlings!” Lafayette’s voice rang like a bell across the room. He bounded over to them in just a few strides, John launched himself into his arms, still clinging to Alex’s hand, not caring if people stared at them. 

“Daddy’s back,” he whispered into Laf’s ear, one arm wrapped around his neck. Hanging on as if for dear life. 

“That I am, sweet thing,” Lafayette said, planted a kiss on his forehead. Pecked a kiss on Alex’s cheek, and then they were talking in French. John tugged on Alex’s hand, and they switched back to English for his sake. 

“We better hurry, Laf, this one is eager to get home,” Alex teased. 

Shaking his head, Lafayette clucked his tongue, regarded John with his stern gaze. “Oh, whatever has Alexander done to you, little one?” 

Alex laughed, started to walk towards the subway station. 

“There is no need,” Laf cut in. “The Uber is already waiting.”

John barely paid attention after that, just followed. Let them lead him to where the taxis picked up. Let go of Laf’s hand long enough to help him by holding open the heavy trunk door. When he lifted his arm, he felt the cold air whoosh on his skin when his sweater and coat rode up on his torso. Behind him, Lafayette made a small sound of interest. Alex interjected, French again. John didn’t care, just wanted to get out of the cold, into the car, home, home, home…

Finally, in the back seat of the car. Sandwiched between Alex and Laf. John never minded the middle seat, liked being caught between them and their warmth. Alex’s hand holding his, Lafayette’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, their quiet conversation. 

John hoped traffic wouldn’t be too bad. Laid his head on Laf’s shoulder, squeezed Alex’s hand.

***

They were hardly two steps in the door when John launched himself at Lafayette. 

“Geeze, Jack, let me at least shut the door,” Alex said, wrenching his hand free from John’s grip while Laf dropped his bag so he could catch John in his arms. 

“Daddy,” John cried. Wrapped his limbs around him as if trying to climb him like a tree. “Daddy’s home, please Daddy, wanna go to bed, please!”

Laf chuckled, pat John on the head. “Well that sounds like a marvelous idea, my darling. I am quite tired and would very much enjoy a nap…”

Alex laughed loudly at the desperate look on John’s face, the way his eyes widened in shock, how he sputtered a bit. “A nap sounds delightful,” Alex added, just to see John flush. 

“But...but…” John wrinkled his nose, tears glistening in his eyes. “Daddy, Papi promised as soon as you got home…” 

Lafayette stretched and yawned theatrically, started towards the bedroom. “After a nap, I promise, little one, we will play.” 

John tugged at his own sweater, tears threatening to spill. “But Daddy, I waited, waited all weekend, like a good boy, please!”

“You need to be clearer what you are asking for,” Alex said sternly. Firmly. John’s head swam with all the things he wanted to ask for but couldn’t bring himself to say out loud. Some combination of both of their cocks, their mouths, their hands-- 

“Will you give Daddy the key, please?” John sniffled. 

“What key?” Lafayette’s eyes flashed with interest. 

Alex grinned. “Show him, baby boy.” 

Blushing, John hugged himself. Hesitated.

Lafayette scooped him into his arms. “If you will not show me, then, I guess we can wait until after I wake from my nap.” Set John on the bed, Alex close at their heels. 

“If I show Daddy, can we play then?” John asked. Chewed at his lip. 

“Go on,” Alex said, and Lafayette nodded. 

Shyly, John stripped off his sweater. Unbuttoned his pants, stepped out of them. Stood before his boyfriends, now lounging on the bed, in nothing but his thong. 

“Oh you bad thing,” Lafayette breathed. “In lace _and_ locked up, how naughty must you have been this weekend.”

“No, Daddy, I was good!” John argued. “Tell him, Papi, you promised you would tell him I was a good boy.”

Laf looked at Alex for confirmation, and he nodded. “Jack was good. In fact, he requested the cage last night, wanted to make sure he followed your directions this weekend. Was worried if left to his own devices, he might break the rules.” 

This information seemed to surprise Laf. He sat up, pat his lap to signal to John to come sit. John obeyed almost instantly, ignored the way the plug glanced across his prostate as he settled in.

“Plugged as well?” Lafayette inquired, smirking.

“What do you take me for, an amature?” Alex returned. Shared a sloppy kiss with Laf, copious tongue just to tease John, who watched quietly as they kissed. Laf broke the kiss, his smile devilish. 

“Little one, when is the last time you came?” he asked softly. Held John close, but didn’t tease, didn’t do anything to distract. Wanted a clear answer. 

“Thursday night,” John said. 

“Good.” Lafayette laid his hand over John’s, stroked his knuckles with his thumb. “And who made you come on Thursday night?”

“Daddy did.”

“That is correct, mon tresor. And will you remind me and Papi exactly how you came on Thursday evening?”

John gulped. It felt like he might vibrate right out of his skin. Having to wait, both of his boyfriends’ eyes on him, his practically naked body, caged, plugged, waiting. “Daddy sucked my cock while Papi fucked me from behind,” he recited, the memory of their last night together before Laf’s trip making his blush deepen and spread. Even his chest was flushed. 

“Correct again, little one. Now, Papi tells me that you followed all the rules this weekend, but I am not so naive as to think the two of you did not play at all. I want to hear you recount everything you and Papi did while I was gone.”

After drawing in a shuddering breath, John began reciting their weekend together. Refused to meet either of their eyes. “On Friday night, Papi made me put on a condom and a ring. He used me to fuck his ass until he came three times. I didn’t come at all, like Daddy said. On Saturday morning, Papi used his mouth on my cock through my pajamas, but I still didn’t come. Then, on Saturday night, after we Facetimed with Daddy, I was in trouble with Papi. Papi gave me ten spankings. Then, Papi used my ass, fucked me for a long, long time. Teased me. Told me I could come if I was good, then took it back. Plugged me up after he came, kept his cum inside of me. Did aftercare, it was very nice. Then, before sleepy time, I told Papi was I was scared I would be bad, so Papi helped me by putting on the cage. This morning, I wanted to ride Papi, and Papi said yes, then no, said I needed to save my strength for Daddy. In the shower, he washed me, even my...my bottom. Put in a new plug, made sure I was locked up, told me to wear the purple panties.”

Getting all of it out was cathartic, and John drooped a bit in Laf’s lap, the weight of release heavy on his chest. 

“My my. It sounds as if the two of you had a very busy weekend.”

“Mmmhmmm.” John settled closer, sniffed at the crook of Laf’s neck. He still smelled like the airplane. 

“So, whatcha wanna do first?” Alex goaded. “Still want that nap? Or, we could spit roast him? I could fuck him, you could watch. You can fuck him, I can watch. Oh, or--”

“Where is the key, mon chou?” 

Alex scowled. “Aw, man, you’re gonna unlock him already?” 

“I am going to do what I please when I please, and what I please at this moment is the key to the little one’s cock.” Lafayette spoke with a stern cadence, but a smile tugged at his lips. While he planned on continuing to tease and draw out the scene, he wasn’t looking to punish or be too mean. John needed a firm hand in this moment-- firm, steady, and calm. And being too rough or pushy with Alex could interfere with that. 

With a quiet grumble, Alex rummaged in the side table drawer where he kept his journals, pens, and reading glasses. Pressed the small silver padlock key into Lafayette’s waiting hand. 

John sighed in relief, pushed his hips forward, offering him access to his cock, the padlock making a crisp sound as it clicked against the device. Lafayette shook head, laughing again. “Oh, you are just too sweet. I am, of course, not ready to unlock you just yet, my darling. I merely wanted to key so when I _do_ decide to free you, I can do so without waiting, yes?” 

“Lord, Jacky, the look on your face,” Alex chortled. “So, Laf, have you decided the plan?” 

“Mmm.” He ignored Alex, instead drew John into a kiss, his tongue overtaking John’s mouth in seconds. Laid claim to him. John melted into the kiss, half eager to hear what Daddy had in store for him, half wanting the kissing to never end, to stay here for hours. To taste Daddy’s tongue, his lips, feel his hands meander over his body. Skimming down his back, over the curves of his ass and hips, stroking his thighs, back of his hand brushing his exposed balls. He moaned loudly right into Laf’s mouth, shifted even closer. His dick twitched painfully in the cage, wanted so bad to grow fully hard, was stopped by the plastic walls of the device. 

They kissed for several minutes, Lafayette only breaking away to give some attention to Alex, between whispered snatches of conversation in French. John knew better than to interrupt, instead watched them together, waited eagerly for his turn again. After about twenty minutes or so of this, Lafayette rearranged them so John was on the bed, he was behind him, and Alex lay against the pillows, looking watchful and excited.

“I have missed you so much,” Lafayette said. John glowed from the praise. “Will get on your hands and knees, cherie?”

John scrambled into position. “That’s right,” Alex narrated from where he watched. “Give Daddy a nice eyeful of dat ass.”

“Sometimes you are too much, mon chou.” Even though he couldn’t really see Daddy, he knew he was smiling, could hear it in his words. Everyone fell quiet as Lafayette explored John’s backside, gentle trails of his fingers. Breath on his cheeks. Thumb pressed at the base of the plug. John bit back his cry, didn’t want Lafayette to rush, but didn’t want him to go too slow either. 

“Steel plug. Cock cage. Lace thong. You must have missed me quite a bit.” 

“I did, Daddy,” John said breathlessly. “Missed you, wanted to be good, follow your directions, Daddy.”

“And what is it you want now, my baby?” 

John inhaled. Paused. “I want whatever Daddy wants.” 

“Is that so? Well, Daddy has missed his boy, missed this sweet ass so much over the weekend, I think I will spend some time tasting you.”

“Kay,” John said. Fell forward on his elbows, pushed his ass back to present to Laf. Both Laf and Alex giggled at his obvious desperation. John really didn’t care, honestly would have succumbed to any attention. 

As it was, Lafayette took his time. Kissed a slow path across his ass. Massaged the backs of his thighs. Fiddled with the string of the thong. Toyed with the plug. Finally--finally!--slid it free, tossed it aside. With his panties still in place, licked a long, wet stripe down John’s crack, tongued at his balls from behind. John broke his silence then, moaned loud and wild. Heard (and felt) Laf respond with a throaty growl. Gripped an ass cheek in each hand, peeled him apart. Swirled his tongue in a circle around John’s rim, Flicked over his hole, over and over, until John unclenched enough to allow him access. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Alex mused. “Don’t you look delicious, riding Daddy’s face?”

John blushed, hid his face in the pillows, only to have Alex yank him back up by his hair. 

“I don’t think so, I wanna see every moment,” he hissed. In response, Laf hauled him closer, tongue fucked him deeper. 

It took less than five minutes before tears streamed down John’s face. At this point, Lafayette’s attentions had his whole body on fire, every cell inside him lit up, on notice. His dick strained against the cage, his balls hung heavy between his legs, his joints trembled as he held himself up. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” John whimpered. Laf lifted his face just an inch or so, still close enough John felt the words as they left his mouth. 

“Yes, my sweet?” 

“Daddy, I need _more_ , I need you, need your dick, want your dick in my ass, please, Daddy!”

“Patience, little one,” he soothed. Pulled away, stretched out to lay on his side. “I think, before you get Daddy’s dick, I wish to watch you with Papi. Can you do that for me, my darling?” 

With determination, John nodded, crawled towards Alex. Didn’t even notice Daddy tugging off his clothes, was too busy helping Papi out of his own jeans and t-shirt. 

“How do you want me, Papi?” John demurred. 

“Whatcha wanna see, Laf?” Alex asked. Laf smiled lazily at them, was in the perfect position to take in his boys. Had his own hand wrapped loosely around his dick, gave himself a few quick strokes. 

“I think since he offered to ride you this morning, he should make good on that offer.” 

“Agreed!” Alex said quickly, shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants. Lay flat on the bed, watched impatiently as John climbed on top of him. Barely had a second to slick himself with lube. Got into reverse cowgirl position, gave Alex a great view of his ass and backside. “God damn, I love this view,” he mused as John hiked the panties askew, sunk down onto his waiting dick. “Love watching your thick ass just swallow my cock.”

“Papi, that’s _dirty_ ,” John giggled. Pitched forward to bear his weight on the bed between Alex’s spread legs. Began lifting and dropping his hips, quickly finding a rhythm. Tried to ignore the way the his caged cock bounced between his legs with every thrust. The lace of the thong did a terrible job containing it. He blushed crimson when he noticed Daddy’s eyes following it, searching his face, staring, drinking him in. 

Alex snaked his hands around John’s waist, thrust up into him. “Course it’s dirty. You’re dirty, just a dirty, thirsty little boy. After a whole weekend of getting stuffed, still begging for more. You live for cock, don’t ya Jacky?” 

John didn’t answer, just picked up the speed of his hips. 

“Alexander, when you get close, please pull out.” 

“What? Why?” Alex whined. His eyes rolled back as John rocked back and forth on top of him. 

“Well, first of all, because I said. I say this as I want to watch you come on him, if that suits you.” 

“Yeah?” Alex liked the sound of that, resumed fucking back up into John. John, who was oddly quiet, almost in a trance. 

“ _Oui,_ ,” Lafayette confirmed. “Not only will I enjoy watching this, I think since I was away all weekend, I should be the one to fill up his ass, yes?” 

“God yes.” He pumped his hips up to meet John’s strokes, his tempo steady and true. Even though he couldn’t see John’s face, relished every small sound of pleasure he made. Alex knew that John was skirting the edges of true subspace, having spent the day feeling small, along with not coming since Thursday night. But, he also knew the best way to help John get where he wanted to go was to focus on himself, that Laf would not let the scene progress until he was finished. 

Luckily, between the heat of how the scene played out, and with John bouncing on his dick like he was born to it, so it didn’t take much longer for him to get there. 

“Shit, Laf, I’m close,” he rasped, grabbed John about the hips to slow him, to no avail. 

“You may still come, my love,” Laf granted. Rubbed Alex’s calf absentmindedly. “Please pull out.”

“And come where?” Alex sounded a bit choked, having to will himself to wait, even just a few seconds. As disobedient as he usually liked to be, he wanted to keep the scene rolling, for John’s sake, and popping off deep in his ass when Laf told him specifically not to would be unwise. 

Lafayette took a second or so to consider. Alex gritted his teeth in frustration. “Ah, you do not have to go too far, my dear one, just finish on his back.” 

That was all Alex needed. “Roger that!” He dug his fingertips into John’s hips, held him firm and still as he pulled out, right on the upstroke. Timed it perfectly so as his cock slid out of John’s ass, he ejaculated spectacularly on the small of his back. “Fuck,” he cursed, watched his jizz splash across John’s tan skin, drip in streaks over the lace edge of his panties. “Christ, that’s good.” 

John turned, peered over his shoulder at Alex. His gaze was a bit fuzzy, he looked drunk with lust. In a stupor almost. But he smiled shyly at Alex, drawing a tired grin from Alex as well. 

“Did I make Papi feel good?” he asked sweetly. 

“God yes,” Alex assured him. Rubbed his sides reassuringly. “You did baby, you really did.”

“Yay,” John said quietly, mostly to himself. He turned back to Laf, who had snatched up the bottle of lube, was generously coating his dick, which was so hard it lay heavy on his stomach. “Daddy’s turn?” he asked hopefully, squirming out of Alex’s grip and crawling towards Laf. 

Lafayette welcomed him with open arms, sat up so he could situate John into his lap. Coaxed him into another wet, open-mouthed kiss while John got settled. He was patient for less than thirty seconds before he was wriggling in place, trying to get closer, trying to get Daddy to do more than just kiss him. 

He pulled away, smiled at John, worked some of the lube in his hand to warm it. “My darling,” he said softly. “I am not convinced you are ready for Daddy’s cock just yet.” 

John’s face fell, and Alex barked a cruel laugh behind them. 

“Make that boy work,” he quipped, snickering. John whined, high and needy in the back of his throat, made big sad puppy eyes at Daddy hoping to get him refocused, to forget what he just said and unlock him, jerk him off while he pinned him down and fucked him, John knew he just needed a few strokes, and Daddy’s dick snug on his prostate, then he could finish, he’d feel _good_ , Daddy and Papi would love of him and cuddle him…

“Alexander, be nice,” Lafayette warned. He took John’s wrist, guided his hand to his cock, glistening with lube and precome. _All from watching him with Papi…_ “Little one, I know you must have missed Daddy’s cock. I am thinking... I would very much enjoy feeling you dote on my cock. Just for a bit. Show me how much you missed me, how much you want me to make love to you.”

Laughter behind them again as John wrapped one hand gingerly around Laf’s length, the other loose at his base. This, he could do. “Laf, honey, _sweetheart_ , what are you even saying? ‘Dote on your dick?’”

“Mon chou, you know it is not nice to make fun of my English.” 

John ignored them both, focused on working his hands up and down, languid slow, slow as honey, too firm to be a tease, too slow to give anything real. Wanted to show Daddy he did miss his cock, loved him, loved everything about him, loved his dick, wanted it, need it--

“Fine, I won’t make fun then. I’ll help.” Alex tugged a handful of John’s curls to get his attention. He cried out softly, but didn’t break his focus. Stroked up, down, slow, steady. “Look here, slut, you want Daddy’s dick? You want that thick cock in your ass? Answer me!” 

“Yes, yes, Papi,” John sniffled. Wasn’t it obvious, didn’t he do everything they had said? He gave a slight twist of his wrist, watched Lafayette break character just for a moment, his eyelashes fluttered with the pleasure of it. 

“Well show, don’t tell. Worship the hell out of that dick until we decide you’ve been good enough to earn it in that slut hole of yours.”

“I thought I _was_ good, Papi. I thought I was good enough all weekend!” John protested, suddenly feeling defensive. He’d been good! “I did everything you said, Papi, I was good!” Managed to maintain his slow, careful handjob. Didn’t want to tease Daddy too much, that could backfire. 

“Shhh, sweet thing,” Laf interrupted, dulcet soothing tones of his voice cutting across Alex’s chaotic cruelty. “I have been gone, have I not? So I have not been here to see just how good you have been, little one.” 

As he spoke, he circled one hand around John’s waist, slid down his back, past the lace edge of his panties. Two careful fingers parting him. John hissed from the slight rawness, but succumbed as Laf’s touch turned gentle, worked the first finger knuckle deep. 

“Daddy,” John gasped, hips jolting. That finger, in and out, matching him stroke for struck. John felt wound tighter than a bow, any second he might snap. “Daddy, pleeeeease.” 

He added a second finger. “Show me how good you can be for me, hmm? Then you can have my cock.”

By now he was rendered speechless. Overloaded. Papi still tugging at his hair. Daddy’s fingers, fucking in and out of him, pressing on his prostate every couple of his strokes. The warm, thick weight of Daddy’s cock in his hands. And worst of all, the aching torment of his own trapped dick. Locked behind cold plastic. Useless, untouched, desperate to break free. He was so turned on, but his boner had nowhere to go. So instead of growing fully hard, just pressed against the unfeeling walls of the chastity device. And, along with that, came the painful tug to his balls. 

“You know, Laf, it’s funny,” Alex mused, tangled his fingers through John’s curls. Almost gentle. “He says he wants your cock, but now he’s all quiet and just _sitting there_.” Like they were in sync, Lafayette chose that moment to dig harshly into John’s prostate, drawing a wanton moan from his lips. Rubbed in tight circles, hard enough John’s vision whited out, tears gathered in his eyes. 

“I can’t,” he wept suddenly. Felt as if he was made to wait much longer, he’d be swept away in it. He stroked Daddy a few more times, two-handed, faster than he was, losing what tiny bit of control he had left. “I need you, Daddy, p-please.” 

Quiet fell in the room again, Lafayette studying him with watchful eyes as he curled his fingers inside John. “Would you like another?” he offered, smiling. John nodded; didn’t really want another finger, but knew he needed it, that the slim plug, Alex’s cock, and two fingers probably weren’t enough, not with how hard he wanted Laf to fuck him.

Lafayette spread his two fingers open, and instead of adding a third of his own, Alex relinquished his grip on John’s hair, cupped the round curve of John’s bottom, pressed his index finger into John’s now-spread entrance, snug against Laf’s two fingers. 

“How are you still so damn tight?” Alex marvelled. “What? Don’t look at me like that, Laf, he’s been wearing the plug since last night, I just gave him that good dick, I’m just surprised is all.” 

John interrupted Alex with another garbled cry, flexed around the fingers inside him, squeezed his hands around Lafayette’s dick, desperate for this to just move on already, for Daddy to unlock him. Registered that Alex was _still talking_ for some reason, but he was too fuzzy to listen or care. Sweat was dripping on his brow. He trembled with the effort of holding his weight balanced, with the pain in his balls and stomach and thighs, every cell aching, practically screaming. 

“My little boy is so quiet,” Lafayette observed. Nicked John’s prostate as a way to draw his attention. 

“Nnng,” said John, afraid if he found a word he’d actually start crying instead.

Lafayette’s smile widened, he kissed John on the tip of his nose. “Now, little one, tell Daddy once more exactly what you would like.”

Despite how gently he requested it, this simple directive sent John sailing over the edge. He burst into tears. 

“That’s not what he asked for,” Alex hissed in his ear, hooked his finger again, found John’s prostate once more. Laughed high and cold as John’s dick twitched pathetically in its bindings. 

“Daddy’s dick,” John blubbered miserably. “Want Daddy’s dick, want Daddy to unlock me. Want Daddy’s dick in my ass, please, please.”

“That does sound lovely,” Lafayette humored him. Slowly withdrew his fingers, Alex following suit. Plucked the padlock key off the bedside table, held it up so it glinted in the lamplight. John practically drooled. 

The muted click of the key sliding into place, then the padlock opening, made John weep with relief. Lafayette was infinitely tender as he undid the chastity device, slid the cage off, unsnapped the ring around his root and balls. With the cage gone, his cock filled out almost instantly, standing at attention, the speed of his erection making him feel light-headed. 

John’s first instinct was to cry out, start begging again, but the look on Lafayette’s face gave him pause. Sure, he had sort of risen up into a crouch, taken himself in hand, like he was ready, so ready, but had been overwhelmed by the moment. He looked down at John tenderly; it caught him by surprise. 

“What?” John asked. Laf’s gaze was like an x-ray, bearing into him. 

“It is nothing.” Lafayette cupped the side of his face, the gentle slope of his chin and cheek. Thumbed away a half-dried tear. “I just missed you. I miss both of my boys, so much.” 

Before John could think of a sensible reply, one that both honored how sweet Lafayette was being while still conveying the urgency at which he needed dick, in that very moment, Alex burst into laughter. 

“What I say is very true!” Lafayette sounded defensive. 

“No, I know…” Alex wheezed. “It’s just...this poor boy has been waiting and right before you’re about to get it in you go all goo goo…” He was overcome with giggles. 

“It’s fine,” John cut in, fought to keep his voice steady. 

Lafayette regained his focus, smiled sheepishly. “No, I believe mon chou is correct. Are you ready, my love?”

In that moment, John just about exploded. _Was it not obvious?_ Later, when he was in a better frame of mind, he’d be proud of himself for not yelling or cursing or crying, but instead declaring in a surprisingly clear voice “Yes, Daddy, green,” and falling back on his elbows, parting his thighs a bit more to make it _as explicit as possible_. 

Very few things could compare to the delicious feeling of those first few seconds of being entered, of one his boyfriends fitting himself between his thighs, pushing into him. That lightening moment when his body was no longer just his, but being shared, passing between them warmth and electricity and heat and most of all love. This time was no different than the hundred of other times, but still felt like the first, despite the fact that just a minutes ago Alex had been inside him. There was always a pause, a careful second when it seemed like it wouldn’t fit, and then his body would surrender, part like the sea. Lafayette entered him carefully, eyes locked on his, hands on his hips.

“Ah,” Lafayette sighed. As if he had all the time in the world. “Lovely.” 

John arched up against him, surged to meet him. Was ready for him, wanted it fast, hard, wanted it all, wanted it _now_. “Fuck,” he cursed, earning a chuckle from Laf. 

“Is there something you are trying to tell me, little one?” How he managed to keep his composure, just deliver these small tiny strokes while keeping his voice, eyes, face completely steady, John would never know. Didn’t have time to think or care…

“Yes, Daddy,” he mewled. “Want you to fuck me, please, been waiting. Been...been good. Good for Papi, good for Daddy, you promised.” 

Laf drew back as far as he could without pulling out entirely; slammed back into John firmly. “That you have. Now, before Daddy gives you what you are asking for, what you so clearly need, I want to make something clear, yes?” Pulled back, slow slow slow. Held himself still. John started to whimper again, was silenced by Laf’s calm voice. “You have my permission to come, at anytime. However, you are coming from my dick alone. No hands, no help. If you touch yourself, if you even ask for it, I will stop. Am I understood?” 

Long beat of silence while Lafayette’s words sunk in. The breath John inhaled shivered all the way down. “Yes, Daddy. I can...I can try.”

“There is no try, only do,” Alex quoted unhelpfully.

Lafayette inched back in about halfway, reached up to stroke John’s hair. “I do have the complete in confidence that you can do it.” Kissed him on the forehead. “And I am fully prepared to fuck you until you get there.” 

“Ok, but ‘complete in confidence’ makes no sense.” Alex poked Laf in the shoulder for emphasis. 

“Are you making fun of my English again?”

“I mean--” 

“Shh,” John broke in. “Papi, please, I need to focus.” Looked up at Laf with trusting eyes, nodded. “I can come on Daddy’s dick, but I need it...need it hard.” 

Lafayette’s face broke into a wolfish smile, and he kissed John once more. Said nothing else, just began moving. Started with a few long, leisurely strokes, just to find a pattern and an angle. John barely had a moment to adjust before Lafayette sped up, went from pressing into him to slamming, worked himself in and out at a dizzying speed.

Generally speaking, achieving orgasm from anal sex alone was not something John could...really...do. Oh sure, he’d tried before, dozens of times. Even with copious coaching from Alex, and direct prostate stimulation, was never enough. Other times he’d been given a similar directive ended with him begging or crying until Papi or Daddy gave in, would give him a few tight strokes or even a blowjob. 

This time was different, though. He’d been keyed up and horny for _days_. It felt like his heart was in his groin, beating there, everything wound up tight. With every stroke brought him closer, closer, closer, until he felt like a diver looking over the edge of cliff. 

Then, Daddy’s arms were wrapped around him tight, his shoulders, held him close so he could whisper in his ear. “Oh, my baby,” he breathed. “You feel so good, so tight. My good, good boy.” With a broken cry, John’s whole body tightened. On the downstroke, Laf hit him just right, and the feeling inside him, the voice in his ear, the arms around him, all aligned at once and _it was enough_. 

John cried out again, even louder, as he climaxed. Felt the cum practically shoot out of him, was made dizzy by the speed and intensity of coming untouched, and how it seemed to never end as Laf continued to rock in and out of him, pounding into his prostate with every thrust. 

Then Alex’s voice was in his other ear. “Oh. Oh, Jacky.” They spoke in French while John rode out the rest of his orgasm, little shocks of pleasure shooting down his spine, through his legs and down to his toes as his balls emptied. Couldn’t remember the last time he came so much. 

When he finally floated down from it, his whole body felt liquid. He was completely content to relax, hold out for a few more strokes while Laf finished, was relaxed and sated and comfy and--

A hand. Hands. Came and wrapped around the base of his dick. Squeezed. Held him still. No, no, it was too much, too soon. Daddy still fucked him, didn’t slow down. They were holding him, touching him, he was pinned. Palm flat on the head of his dick, rubbing stiff circles. John sobbed from it, couldn’t argue with them. Felt good, felt overwhelming, felt like everything all at once. 

Daddy’s voice in his ear. I love you, love my baby, love you little one. His breath fluttered his curls. 

The last things John remembered before the wave swept him away was the jackhammer beat of his own heart, the heat where Lafayette’s hands were on him, their words all around him. Then Alex’s lips were on his cockhead, warm, wet, swallowed him down. 

He was a goner. 

***

“Oh good, you’re back.” Alex sounded matter-of-fact, but even in his hazy state, John could see the worry in his eyes. He tried to sit up, but was pressed back down, cradled against Lafayette’s chest. The familiar smell of lavender and vanilla, along with steam, let him know he was in the bath. 

 

John knew right now, he didn’t have to say much. He was allowed to be quiet. To enjoy the ease in repetition. He could have recited it in his sleep. They soaked, the three of them together. Lafayette hummed some wordless song, rubbed between his shoulders. Alex’s hand settled low on his back. When he was ready, they washed him in tandem. He made grabby hands at Alex, wanted him closer, wanted them to sandwich him between them. Needed skin on skin on skin. 

After the bath, just like always, Daddy scrunched product into his hair, braided it for him. Slathered him in lotion, some new honey and milk scented body butter he brought back special for him from his spa trip. It was thick as clotted cream, smelled like fresh baked cookies. After lotion, before jammies, Daddy had to look at him. Look at his cock, between his legs, his bottom. Said he’d been wearing that cage and that plug for a long time, needed to make sure he wasn’t bruised or had any sore patches. Rubbed some aloe into some suspect spots, was super careful. 

Then it was time for warm jammies. Papi picked out his soft green ones, the ones with giraffes and elephants printed on them. 

“Do you want Pokey?” Papi asked, and John nodded. Cuddled his turtle. Snack time was usually in the kitchen, but Jacky was so sleepy, so heavy, Daddy went to fetch his snack and bring it to him in the bed, extra special. Papi lay with him on the bed, snuggled him. Found a silly Mickey cartoon on youtube for them to watch while they waited for Daddy to come back. 

“I do hope you are hungry for this peanut butter and fluff sandwich,” Daddy said. Came in with a tray, and a gift bag over his arm. The gift bag was sparkly blue. “I am thinking my little boy wanted cereal, but the milk is spoiled.”

Papi looked guilty for a moment. “You’re the one in charge of grocery shopping,” he asserted, but Daddy waved him off. John sat up, and Daddy set the tray over his lap. There was a plate with the Fluffernutter sandwich, cut into a heart with no crusts; a bunch of ripe green grapes cut into halves; a cup of cheez-its; and his Mickey cup with the lid and the silly straw. John took that first, took a sip-- coconut La Croix. 

He found his voice. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said softly, went to pick up his sandwich. Papi beat him to it; held the sandwich to his mouth, coaxed him to take a bite. Daddy and Papi took turns feeding him; first the sandwich, then the cheez-its, then the grapes. 

When he was done, Daddy picked up the sparkly blue gift bag. “Sweet thing, I have a small present for you. Would you like it now?” 

John’s whole face lit up. “Oh, yes, please.”

They set the tray on the floor, handed John the bag. He carefully parted the tissue paper. Reached inside. 

“Oh,” John said, warmth filling him. This stuffed seal was even more beautiful than the one in the store, shiny white coat, blue glass eyes, black whiskers. She was smaller than Pokey, small enough that she could sit on his shell. John set her on top of Pokey to admire the two of them, was overwhelmed with the affection he felt. For the toys, for the moment, and for most of the all the two amazing men sitting on either side of him. How did he ever get so lucky to find not one but two incredible lovers, who didn’t just accept him for who he was, but relished in it?

“Do you like her?” Lafayette asked nervously. “I know she is not the same as the one in the store.” 

“She’s perfect,” John asserted. “I love her. Thank you so much.”

“You’re so spoiled,” Alex noted warmly. Almost like he was proud of it. “But we still love you.” Set his phone down, came to lie on his side of the bed. Opened his arms to John, who fell easily into his embrace, clutching both of his stuffies.

“I love you, too.” John said. To Lafayette, to Alex. “Love you both.”

Lafayette made sure the tray was off the side, then came to lay down as well. “Love you, as well. So much.” Reached across John’s hip to take Alex’s hand. Complete the circle. “What will you name her?” 

“Dunno yet,” John whispered. Squirmed until he was comfy, under the blankets and his stuffies and both his boyfriends’ arms. Was certain, in time, he’d figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES there's a chapter added whoops
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @likearootlesstree
> 
> I need suggestions for the name of the baby seal


	3. Chapter 3

When all was said and done, it was actually John who went to Lafayette with the recording. The anxiety of knowing it existed while waiting for the possibility that Alex might play it for him was just too much to bear. 

A week had passed since Lafayette’s return from his spa weekend. Sunday again. Lafayette had just come home from yoga class. Alex was in his office. He had left his phone on the charger in the living room. John took it off the charger, went to Lafayette in the kitchen. 

“Mon cher, are you quite alright?” Lafayette set the box of coconut water he’d been drinking on the counter, eyed John with concern. 

“Yes. No. Maybe.” John held the phone gingerly, like it was a bomb. “I need to show you something.”

Lafayette cocked his head, gestured for John to step closer. John thumbed through Alex’s apps, found the voice memos. Finger hovered over the 3 second recording made last Saturday at 11:04 pm. Hesitated. 

“Darling, whatever you show me could not possibly be as bad as you are making it in your mind.”

John licked his lips. “Right. Just...please remember I was...um...pressured, not in the best head space…” Squeezed his eyes shut and hit play.

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

His eyes popped open and he paused the playback quickly. Even though he’d ripped the proverbial band-aid off, he was still mortified. His heart raced as he brought himself to look up at Laf.

“Interesting.” Lafayette folded his arms over his chest. He looked more amused than anything. “Would you like to explain how this transpired?”

John’s tongue had gone thick in his mouth. He had no words. Just shook his head no. 

“I see. Will you please tell me how you are feeling about it now? I do not want to guess and be incorrect.”

Carefully, John set the phone face down on the counter. Hugged himself, took in a shuddering breath. “I’m bad,” he mumbled. 

Lafayette closed the gap between them in two steps. Picked up the phone and held it aloft. “Yes; you did do a bad thing, my love.”

“Bad boys get punished.” 

With two fingers under John’s chin, Laf tilted his face up to meet his gaze. “Is this what you are asking for, little one?” 

In John’s head, it made perfect sense. He’d done something bad. A bad thing. The only way to make it right was a punishment. And the bad thing he did was say something about Daddy, so Daddy needed to punish him. Then, he wouldn’t be bad anymore. It would cancel out. A negative times a negative equals a positive. 

He nodded. 

“If this is so, my love, I need you to ask for it. Out loud, and clearly.” 

“Daddy, I want--need-- you to punish me for what I said when you were gone. Please. I’m green.”

Lafayette pecked a quick kiss on John’s lips, then straightened his back. “Go to our room. Undress. Lay face down on the bed. Wait silently, do not speak unless it is a color.” 

“Yes sir,” John deferred. Quickly, methodically followed Laf’s orders. Bedroom. Stripped off his t-shirt, his basketball shorts, his slipper-socks. Bed. On his stomach, face in the pillows. 

He waited.

Two pairs of footsteps entered the room. John kept his face in the pillows. He didn’t have permission to move. There was quiet shuffling. The sound of the armchair being moved across the carpet. Someone sat down. Jingling of chains. Tinkling sound of metal on metal. Definitive click of a lock. 

“Alexander, I am going to ask you a question. Do not use your voice to answer, a simple nod or shake of your head will do. Do you have a clear view of John on the bed?” 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or--” Before he could finish, he cried out in a painful surprise. “Fuck, Laf, that’s my _hair_ \--” 

“And here I hoped you could follow a simple direction,” Lafayette observed, disappointed. “Open. Now.” 

Slick, muffled protest. Quiet buckling sound. Even without watching, John could practically see it in his mind. Laf feeding Alex the gag. “I will try again. Mon chou, do you have a clear view? Excellent. As you can see, I have told John to strip, lay face down on the bed. He has done so, and not moved. Obedient, unlike you.” 

Lafayette’s voice grew lower as he entered the closet, but he still narrated.

“Now, I am not naive enough to believe that John made such a...declaration...without some sort of external pressure from you, Alexander. However, he has still asked for punishment, which I am happy to deliver. But, since this is not his indiscretion alone, Alexander, you will be watching. Nod if you understand. Both of you.” 

Without lifting his head, John nodded. The weight on the bed shifted as Lafayette joined him. Surprisingly, the first place his hands went was John’s hair, combing his curls back with his fingers, tying his hair into a high ponytail at the crown of his head. 

“During this scene, you may be unable to safeword by our usual methods.” John felt something round being pressed into his hand. A plastic ball? “If you need to check in, for any reason, drop this. It has a bell in it, and the scene will pause. Do you understand?” John nodded, seemed simple enough. “Out loud?”

“Yes, sir. Drop the ball if I need to stop.”

“Good boy. Now, since, according to that little message you and Alexander recorded, you do not care what I have to say, then perhaps you should not have to hear me at all.” 

With that, John’s world went silent. It took a second for him to puzzle through what happened… Laf pressed something in his left ear, then his right. _Silicone ear plugs from his own swim bag._ Reflexively, John went to respond, to ask what was happening, but as he opened his mouth, he was met with taste of more silicone. The tip of the penis gag parted his lips, pinned down his tongue, rendered him silent. Laf drew the straps around the back of his head, buckled it tightly in place. Next came the blindfold, heavy black leather lined in soft fleece. Fit perfectly over his face, what little he could see when completely dark. 

As he felt the buckle for the blindfold lock, the heavy weight of complete silence, darkness, and being rendered speechless descended upon him. For a brief second, he almost panicked, but then he felt Daddy’s hand on his backside, comforting, and he tapped the ball still clutched in John’s hand. A simple reminder of how he could tap out, if he needed it. To show he was ok, he nodded, and Daddy patted his ass soothingly to assure him he received the message. 

There was a minute or so pause, so John could get used to the feeling of being rendered blind, deaf and mute. Then, Lafayette gathered his wrists behind him. Made him clasp his hands together. John followed as best as he could. Cool, smooth leather, wrapping around his arms. John knew instantly it was his custom armbinder, the way it welded his arms together as the laces were tightened and the upper straps were criss crossed over his shoulders and chest. It was kind of amazing when robbed of his other senses how much he could suddenly feel. 

With the armbinder in place, John waited patiently. Expected to feel the snap of the riding crop or Daddy’s hand on his rump, maybe the press of a plug or the cold steel of a ring or cage. Instead, Daddy wasn’t even done setting him up. He pulled him up, guided him carefully to his knees, kept his torso pressed into the bed. Arranged him into what was almost doggy style position, his shoulders bearing the weight, his hips up high. It wasn’t comfortable, but not unbearable either. 

Leather circled around his left ankle, then his right. Pulled in opposite directions. Held still. Could see in his mind’s eye Laf anchoring the cuffs to some unseen points on the sides of the bed, wasn’t sure, didn’t matter. What mattered was the taut, cruel way the cuffs spread his legs, his whole body, making it hard to balance his weight. Peeled him open. The air was cold on his exposed hole, on the back of his balls. 

Time felt long and liquid. How long did he balance there, trussed up, buried in nothing but his own thoughts? Knew without seeing that his lovers’ eyes were on him. Skating all over his bare skin. He shivered. 

One wet finger, then two. Probing his hole. Gentle but insistent. He mewled into the gag. Could barely hear himself in his own plugged ears. The finger circled the tight ring of flesh, pushed pushed pushed. Slid in and out. Circled. Dug deep, then pressed on his walls. Explored. Played. Avoided his prostate. John was tied down in such a way he couldn’t even shift to change the angle. 

Once he was open enough, Laf’s fingers stilled. A new sensation, one of something soft and tight engulfing his dick. Being caught tight between the ropes and Lafayette’s hand meant he had nowhere to go, could not plunge deeper, couldn’t pull away. 

Something heavy replaced Lafayette’s fingers inside him. Cold, too. John suspected one of their glass dildos, from the temperature and the unyielding texture.

After a brief pause, two things happened at once. Whatever was around his dick started moving and stroking, and Lafayette let go of the end of the toy. John tensed up for just a second, but was overcome by the delicious sensation around his cock. Lost his focus and felt the toy slip out of his ass. Instantly, open handed smack on his left ass cheek, stinging and quick. He whimpered, then shuddered as the dildo was reinserted. 

Another few seconds of this, of what John realized was the stroker, working him back and forth, he tensed and relaxed in a way that he lost the glass dildo a second time, earned himself another swat. Daddy waited a minute or so before pushing the toy back into him. This time, John barely had a second to adjust before the stroker was turned up, swirling and pulling at his cock at a higher, more intense speed. John wasn’t sure if he wished he could move so he could pull away from the toy or dig in deeper. Daddy didn’t say if he was supposed to be coming or not, to be perfectly honest. 

Alone with his thoughts, with just the intense, overwhelming flood of his remaining three senses. Taste was the most singular-- dry, empty taste of the silicone penis gag. Smell was next; the sharp scent of leather. His own tangy sweat. The detergent and bleach they used on their white bed sheets. Best of all, he could smell Daddy. Even with him sitting behind John, and John’s face in the bed, his familiar smell -- the vanilla milk body wash he used, the woodsy smell of his deodorant, the coconut oil in his curls. Underneath the layers of fragrance, that particular smell, that was all Lafayette. John was so attuned to it he could pick it out of line up. Even though Laf was a total product whore, would switch up his hair and skin care items often, he still always smelled like himself. 

He longed for Daddy to scooch closer so he could smell him fully, get lost in his scent. 

Beyond taste and smell, however, was touch. It overwhelmed him. The snug embrace of the armbinder. The ache in his knees. Cold bedroom air on his bare thighs and backside. The indescribable sensations of the stroker on his dick. The cool, heavy weight of the dildo in his ass. Daddy’s hand absently resting on the back of his calf. 

What was so different, so unusual, more so than the darkness, was the silence. In times before when he’d been blindfolded, he could use the sounds in the room to navigate the scene. He missed Daddy’s voice, his orders and reassurances; Papi’s name calling and teasing; the sound of their breathing; even his own sounds were lost to him, and he was plunged into a world of just sensations and scent.

Daddy dragged his hand lower. Cut a calm, soft path down the back of his leg. Firmly squeezed his ankle. Stroked a thumb over his heel, pressed into his instep. The feeling didn’t tickle, not _quite_ , but it sent a pleasant, unexpected jolt through John. One that made him simultaneously moan (fallen onto deaf ears) and tense up in such away, he pushed the dildo out yet again. 

The hand on his foot went still. 

Shifting on the bed. 

The stroker stopped. 

The plug in his left ear was plucked out. 

“And here I had assumed perhaps you would be _smart_ enough to perhaps catch on?” Daddy chided. The rush of sounds was loud. Papi snorted a laugh somewhere behind him. Even though John knew Papi was gagged and restrained, he was _laughing at him,_ and that made him whimper into his gag. Even to his own ears he sounded --

“--Pathetic. A puppy would learn faster than you, Jacky. Perhaps I need to be more clear on the guidelines for this particular consequence. Keep the toy in your ass. Every time you drop it, I am going to spank you.” He landed the open-handed smack right on the center of his ass, over his sensitive rim. The gag completely muted the embarrassing squeal he made. “That is number three. And, finally, the number of times I spank you is the number of orgasms you owe me.” 

John was actually thankful for the gag in that moment, because without it, he may have choked, or protested, or just cursed incoherently. 

“You are already at three,” Daddy continued, sounding slightly bored. “And Alexander...excuse me… _Papi_ and I both know you struggle coming twice in one night. Three will be quite a challenge, little one. It would be quite unfortunate for you to earn any more.” With that, he slid the dildo back into place and turned the stroker back on. 

The competing sensations immediately flooded him, and he whined again. “I must say, I am surprised at you, Jacky. You are usually so well-behaved, and to have already slipped three times? Not to mention, the very fact you said that bad, bad thing to begin with.” 

Here, Alex snort-laughed again, only stopped when Lafayette said something cool and low in French. 

“But now, that I even mention this…” He paused, and again the room filled with John’s voice again. 

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

_I don’t care what Daddy said._

John winced and writhed, whimpered some more. Blood rushed to his face, he felt flushed with heat and shame all over. He’d been bad, said bad things about Daddy, bad things he didn’t mean but Papi told him to say it, promised he’d get to come if he said them…

“I must admit, there is something rather seductive about listening to you act so fresh. How out of character it is for you, and it is turning me on…” He trailed off, the hand on John’s leg following his voice, running a soft path up the back of his thigh, lightening the pressure as he dropped his voice. 

John’s mind followed that hand, that voice. Behind the dark of the blindfold, could practically see it. Daddy’s long fingers in a delicate trail across his skin. The rich brown tone of his skin in contrast to his lighter tan. Daddy ran his thumb across the crease where John’s ass met his thigh, pressing. His other hand joined on the opposite thigh, and he slowly, methodically, spread his flesh ever so slightly. Peeled his cheeks open just enough. 

In response, John tensed. Felt open, and vulnerable. Didn’t want to lose the toy, didn’t want to get another spanking, he was already at three orgasms. Wanted to be good, listen to Daddy. Obey. Be a _good boy_.

“I think the question is _when_ do I actually fuck you?” Daddy mused. “Usually, I would allow little Alex first time, get you warmed up and sensitive for me, but unfortunately he is getting nothing this evening.”

Alex audibly groaned, then grumbled a garbled complaint. 

“Right now, you owe me three orgasms, and I wonder with the timing what the best approach is. Do I fuck you through the first one, help push you over the edge, little one? Do I wait until the second? Or will you have trouble, will you need me to fuck the last one out of you?”

The prospect of Daddy deciding this, deciding the best time to fuck him, was just too much. He clenched down reflexively, losing the toy, as precariously balanced as it was. Daddy tsked. John wailed into the gag, his hole flexing on nothing.

“Ah, four,” he said, landed a light smack right on his ass. “It appears that I am needing to fuck you now, then? That you are such a needy little slut, you need the real thing, yes?” Rustling of clothes, shifting of weight. His hands roaming. For the last few moments, with the return of his hearing, John had been distracted enough from the stroker. The return of his attention to it came roaring back as the speed on it was turned up, high. Another cry muffled by the gag. “There is only one thing that can actually satisfy an insatiable whore such as yourself. A bad little boy like you needs cock, hmm? Am I right in thinking this? And not just any cock. Daddy’s cock.” 

With an embarrassing, high-pitched cry John came forcefully into the stroker, felt the device fill with his jizz. Daddy laughed. 

“Ah, that was number one. Out of four.” He chuckled, and John felt the tip of his cock press into his ass cheek. “Do you want Daddy’s cock, little boy?”

John made a noise he hoped communicated vehement agreement. Waited. Twitched when he didn’t feel Daddy, when he was made to wait…

He practically jumped out of his skin when, instead of the reassuring press of Daddy’s cock, the glorious sensation of being filled, across his skin, down his crack, over his hole, came a slow, scratchy feeling. The conflicting feelings of curiosity and confused pleasure flooded him, and he shifted his hips, tried to get his bearings. The pressure deepened, the rough, light play of...something...over his flesh. 

“It is such a shame that little Alex could not behave himself for one weekend,” Daddy said, and the whoosh of his breath washed over John’s ass, and he realized, in that second, Daddy was rubbing his face against him. Dragging his beard stubble over his rim, up and down his crack. John’s brain practically shorted out. “I know that he is just salivating over there. He is wishing he could taste--” Daddy paused, licked right over his hole, “--this sweet, little bottom.” At the same time, John and Alex both made loud, wordless sounds. Alex sounded both sarcastic and dismissive, while John's was just plain desperate. If he had use of his mouth, he'd be begging, he'd be crying for Daddy to fuck him, fuck him hard. Hard enough that the stroker wouldn't matter, that the impending challenge of _three more orgasms_ wouldn't be so daunting. Instead, Daddy continued to run his lips, chin, jaw against John's overheated ass, stroking him higher, past sensitivity, past neediness, past anything comprehensive or rational. 

In a pathetic attempt to ground himself, he bit down on the penis gag, gave a little helpless whine. Daddy chuckled against him, kissed him right over his hole. 

"All your little noises are accomplishing is making me harder, my pet," he mused. Gripped the back of his leg tighter. "And while for some, that might mean I will abandon all plans, that I will move things faster for both of us. I think sometimes you forget just how _patient_ I am. That unlike Alexander, I prefer to draw things out. In fact, the more you arouse me, little one, it simply motivates me to continue playing with you. Nothing can really compare to the feeling of sinking my cock into once you have been adequately teased. I adore getting you to that point of no return, my love, where you just desperate and strung out. Where the only thing that can satisfy you is me."

Lafayette's words were having a hypnotic effect John, lulling him to an almost drowsy haze, where all that was left was the aching need inside him, the places where Daddy was touching him, and his honey-sweet words. When thought would later return to him, he'd meditate on the fact that Lafayette's ability to send him to such a space with little more than talking and his facial hair rubbing on the backs of his thighs was nothing short of impressive. 

"As I often try to explain to Alexander, the waiting makes it so much more delicious. He is, as we all know, very impatient. Where as I savor every second of this, every little whimper, every time you squirm. And then when you do finally earn it, that wonderful second, that incomparable moment where I get to slide into you, watch your perfect, little ass just swallow my fat cock?" He let his words hang in the air, a question posed that needed no reply. To emphasize his points, he lapped at John's hole, worked his wet tongue over the rim, dainty little circles that gave him goosebumps. While he licked, the stroker's intensity decreased a few notches. Instead of the relief John expected from such a gesture, instead it accomplished keying him even more. Like setting a boiling pot onto simmer. Heat bubbled under his skin. 

John wanted to focus on the pleasure from Daddy's tongue, from enjoying the contrasting sensations of the wet, silky warmth against the rough scratch of his beard stubble. It was so difficult, with the stroker working at him, with the taut way his body was caught, with the darkness crowding in. The swell of sensations threatened to swallow him whole. 

He heard Papi grunt, sounding annoyed. Trying to capture their notice, no doubt. Daddy laughed against him, his breath tickling his hole. He whimpered. "It appears little Alex is struggling with all of the attention you are getting, little one. If only you could just see him." Daddy shifted behind him, and instead of the return of his tongue, John got two slick fingers, rubbing circles around his rim. _Teasing him._ "I have him on one of our chairs, of course. Wrists and ankles cuffed. I did not care to hear his mouth this afternoon, so he is gagged. Since the only way to really punish Alexander is to deny him everything, both pleasure and pain, I chose not to plug or ring him. He appears to be having no trouble staying hard, at the moment, my love."

More sounds from Papi, protesting and annoyed sounds. Daddy just chuckled, fucked his fingers in and out of John. "I cannot tell what he wants more, in this moment. Does he wish he could be on his knees for me, feeling me eat his cute ass before I get ready to fuck him senseless? Or would he prefer to be the one to fuck you, my sweet?" For emphasis, Daddy chose that moment to press on John's prostate. The gag muffled his scream. "Well, Alexander, which is it?"

Through his own gag, Papi said something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck off," but it was muffled and lost. "No matter. It is not important what he is wanting, as he is getting nothing." He rubbed circles on John's prostate. Reached forward nudged the power button on the stroker back up; John's hips bucked into the suction the toy created. "You have three more, my dear. I am thinking another one before I fuck you, yes?" Pumped his fingers in and out, slid in a third. "Come again for me, little one, and you will get my cock. Just as you want."

John cried out, tried to breath into it, into the toy working him, into Daddy's fingers. Flexed his muscles, tensed and relaxed. Breathed. Fingers slid out again. Thumb on either side of his hole, spread him open. Tongue again, flicking in and out. Rhythmic. 

Daddy licked him, kissed his bottom, licked him some more. John whimpered, pushed back as much as he could. Wanted it, wanted it so bad, wanted to come so Daddy would fuck him, would _use him_. He was so close too, from Daddy's tongue and fingers and the stroker... 

"You will do this," Daddy said firmly. His words vibrated John's skin. "Come for Daddy. Come on my tongue, little one. Come so I can taste it." Licked him from the inside out, a long wet stroke that sent John sailing over the edge. Gritting his teeth into the gag, his whole body seized up and he came, shot his load into the stroker, adding to the previous mess. Daddy sighed indulgently as he sensed John coming, gave him a few more licks before sitting back. 

"Simply exquisite," he said, mostly to himself. "You are halfway there, my darling. Of course, you do not really _care_ what I have to say, as you have so eloquently proven. Additionally, you have not really done anything to show me that you actually _want_ Daddy's cock..." He trailed off, watched John squirm and whine. Teased the backs of his thighs with his fingernails. "Perhaps I should not even give it to you. Perhaps I should leave you in here, with the toy, tied up and helpless, and I will go in the other room. What do you think, hmmm?" 

As best as he could in his precarious position, John shook his head "no," protested as much as the gag would allow. He was at the point where he couldn't see past his own desire, it was burning up inside of him, consuming him. If Daddy didn't fuck him, if he left him like this, needy and wanting and desperate, he'd surely die. Just wink out of existence. Explode. He needed Daddy and his cock as surely as he needed air. The best he could do was whimper and try to push back, show him, present and offer himself. He'd been bad, he was bad over the weekend, but now he was going to be good, so good for Daddy. 

"You happen to be in luck, mon petite," Lafayette soothed. "I _am_ going to fuck you. And not because you want it, or even earned such a privilege. In fact, the only thing you have earned is the two more orgasms you owe me. I am going to fuck you because I happen to be quite aroused at the moment. Seeing you so helpless and absolutely ravenous for my cock has me worked up quite a bit. And, I need to fuck _someone_. And here you are, open and willing. Nod twice if you want my cock, little one." 

John jerked his head in a semblance of nod, whined and pushed his hips back again. Daddy snubbed the head of his cock right at his hole. John mewled into the gag. Flexed his ass, as if trying to draw Daddy in. Daddy chuckled. 

"Oh, so you would have it where I come for you fast, then? I am thinking not. You have work to do, mon cher. Two more? Yes?" As he spoke, he pushed in, the wet slide of his cock against John's insides driving him crazy. He was growing hard again in the stroker, the numbness from over stimulation finally waning. "Ah, you feel so good. I love using my little boy like this. Planting my dick in his little ass. Feeling him squeeze and spasm around me. Such a greedy little cock slut. Even with the gag I can practically hear you begging for my cock." 

His words established a maddening slow cadence, one he matched his hips to. Stroked long and deep, as far deep as he could fit, deep enough John felt it in the pit of his belly. Was already wound tighter than a drum, and feeling Daddy so close, the delicious feeling when he bottomed out and they were skin-on-skin, so close John could smell him, he clenched down. Hard. 

Daddy made a surprisingly inelegant sound, caught by surprise. Didn't quite lose composure, but close enough. When he found his footing, he reached up and tugged John's ponytail, making him squeak. Wrenched his head back, exposed his throat. "I think you will come to find you will regret that," he said lowly. "Are you trying to make me come faster? To what end?" With a snap, he released John's hair, grabbed him by the hips and fucked into him, hard enough that he saw stars behind the blindfold. Daddy aimed to hit his prostate with every thrust, making his eyes water. John's dick was taking notice again, was succumbing to the wonderful torture of the stroker. With a muffled, choking cry, he came. Dry, his cock twitching and spasming and absolutely nothing coming out. 

"Is that number three, little one?" Daddy demanded. Fucked him harder. "Answer me."

John wailed his assent, nodded vehemently. Time lost meaning when Daddy said nothing else. Just fucked him and fucked him, kept quiet, let John drown in a sea of emotions and sensations. Turned the stroker down, but then pounded him, pounding his prostate until it hurt. The longer he kept at it, the more liquid he felt. "I know it must be uncomfortable," Daddy lamented. "However, I do not care. I will continue to fuck you until that discomfort grows pleasurable again, yes?"

It didn't seem to happen. Minutes became a half hour. His dick refused to grow hard again, and the feeling in his ass was bordering on painful. Not to mention the aches in his shoulders, knees, back. Lafayette must have sensed his change in mood, how he was slipping into a quieter space, one that was less receptive and more passive. He paused his strokes. 

"John? My baby?" 

John nodded to show Lafayette he heard, just barely.

"Are you ready to stop? Is three enough?"

Offered him an out. 

John nodded again.

"May I finish inside of you, sweet thing? I am almost done."

John nodded a third time. Knew Lafayette could finish quickly when needed. 

He didn't disappoint. When he came, he said something sweet. John barely heard. Was in his own head. Didn't even notice he was crying until the blindfold came off, wet with his tears. He saw nothing but the pillowcase as he collapsed, Lafayette unlacing his arm binder. Knew they were talking as Lafayette tended to Alex. Didn't know, didn't care. Wanted to lay in his own head. Wouldn't wake until Lafayette came and got him. 

Shower running. Alex and Lafayette talking in French. 

Lafayette came back for him. Asked him a question. John didn't answer. He picked John up, took him to the bath. 

***

It took longer than usual for John to feel normal again. He didn't really speak for a few hours after his punishment. Walked through aftercare. Said nothing. Bath, cuddles, braids.

Lafayette laid him on the bed, draped across his lap. Rubbed the lavender scented lotion between his palms to warm it, worked it into his shoulders first, then gently down his chest. Over his upper arms, across his back. Turned it into a massage, making sure that his skin was coated and he was relaxed. The soft, gentle contact reeled John into reality. 

Alex came and sat on the bed, wrapped in his bathrobe. Took John’s hand. 

“Was I bad?” John asked timidly. “Am I a bad boy?” 

“Not at all,” Alex assured him, squeezed his hand. Lafayette hummed in agreement. “You are so good. Our good boy.”

“The very best boy,” Lafayette added. 

After lotion, it was PJs (cream colored with pink sheep and bunnies) and his snack (microwavable pancakes with syrup and sliced strawberries). Asked for Pokey and Bianca the Seal. 

Later, when he felt like talking more, he'd ask Lafayette again if he was good or bad. He'd ask Alex if he was mad at him for tattling about the recording. He'd ask both of them to tell him they loved him. Hold him close. Keep him. 

They would.


End file.
